Taking Chances 2: Revenge of the Underminer
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Five years after Taking Chances, Chance and Violet are berothed. But before the celebrations can commence, the Underminer comes back. He plans to wipeout mankind, and Chance and Violet are the last line of defence. Will they stand in his way? Cover made by Latigressa1 from Deviantart.
1. The Dinner

Five years after Taking Chances ended, the Underminer is back. He once again plans to wipeout mankind. This time, Chance and Violet stand between him and his goal. They are the last line of defense. Can they thwart his plan, or will the topside be made like the bottom?

Chapter One

The dinner.

Chance Avon Racer drove his car down the road. He had big plans for tonight, and he couldn't wait to put them underway. In his mind, fantasies of her saying yes played over and over again. He really hoped those fantasies would become reality. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of a place called "Luigi's Italian Stallion." It was an Italian restaurant themed after the Ferrari. Pictures of said car could be found on the walls, plastered into the tiles on the floor and ceiling, and even embedded in the tables. He walked in, and talked to one of the employees.

"I'm here to see Luigi." Said Chance,

"And what business do you have with him?" asked the employee, with attitude, "Mr. Marino is too busy to talk to just anyone with a face."

"Back off," cried a voice, with an Italian accent covering it, "I always got time for Mr. Racer. He saved my restaurant. You wouldn't be working if it weren't for him, so be nice." There stood a man in the office doorway. He was roughly five foot seven in height. He had thinning black hair on his head, and wore a white apron over white clothes.

"Hello, Mr. Marino." Said Chance, as he and the manager hugged.

"Please," said the man, "call the Luigi. Now, what can I do for the man who saved this restaurant?" This was no exaggeration. The Italian Stallion was bankrupt and going out of business, when Chance offered to sponsor it at his race. Chance won the race, and gave all the money to Luigi, who used it to hire his employees back, and the restaurant had never been better since then.

"Do you remember that time," said Chance, "When you said you owed me a huge favor?"

"Like it was yesterday," said Luigi.

"Time to cash it in." Said Chance,

"I'm listening," said the man. Chance told his plan to Luigi, and he was quick to agree.

About an hour Later, the Parr household was quite. The now Twenty year old Violet had just got home from her college class, and was currently watching TV with her parents. Dash, now in high school, was playing video games. The seven year old Jack Jack was reading a book. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Bob, getting up. He opened the door, and who should he see but Chance.

"Hello Mr. Parr," said Chance,

"Chance," he hailed the now twenty three year old, "come on in." Chance followed as Mr. Parr led him into the house.

"Violet," called Mr. Parr, "you have a visitor." Violet walked into the foyer, and was pleasantly surprised to see her lover. She dove into his arms, and they shared a sweet kiss.

"What brings you here?" she asked,

"There is something I need to ask you and your family." Violet left to gather her family. When they were gathered, Chance told his yarn.

"A few of my colleagues from my racing years and I were going to have dinner at a famous Italian Restaurant here in Metroville. But all of them had to cancel, so I have a table of six, with only one to fill it. Would you guys care to fill in?"

"Well," said Mrs. Parr, "I didn't feel like cooking dinner anyway." So all of them chose to meet him.

"Great!" Cried Chance, "The placed is called the Italian Stallion."

…

A few hours later, The Parr Family pulled in the parking lot of the place. One by one, they all stepped in. Chance waited for them at a table. When the all took their seats, they were instantly greeted by the waiter.

The meal was delicious, but what came next was even sweeter than the spumoni ice cream they were currently eating.

"Violet," said Chance, "There's something I need to talk to you about." The two of them walked to the center of the restaurant.

"Violet," he said, "We've known each other for five years. The time I spent with you was bliss. I've planned out my future ten thousand times, and each time, it came back to you. This means that I don't want to have a future, without you in it." He paused, and got down on one knee, "Violet Parr, will you marry me?" Violet could not believe her ears. She was being asked to marry the man she loved more than anyone. Tears that fought to fall finally won, and she said,

"Yes." And so Chance stood, and the pair kissed; right in the middle of the Restaurant. Everyone in the area burst into applause.

Bob noticed that Helen was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Our little girl," she said, "is becoming a woman."

That's all wrapped up. Now I shall put a bow on it. I'll be making a lot of references to the Incredibles Rise of the Underminer Video Game.


	2. He Returns

Chapter Two

He Returns.

Soon after Chance and Violet were betrothed, a huge party was being held in the park. Family, and longtime family friends came to see the newly betrothed couple. Violet was seeing family friends and relatives she hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

Chance only knew of his uncle Avon, and his deceased parents. He was somewhat jealous that Violet had all this family, and this many friends, but he figured that he'd marry into them. All of a sudden, someone asked Violet when she was getting a wedding dress.

"I don't know when," she said, "I just got engaged yesterday."

"What about your Tuxedo, Chance?" Asked the same person. He was tall, with boxy glasses. He had greasy brown hair, wore a plaid shirt with tan pants, and blue tennis shoes.

"I think I can help with that," said a voice. Chance looked; it was his Uncle Avon, whom he hadn't seen for roughly a year. Chance went and hugged his uncle.

"I have something you should see," he said. The two men headed for Avon's car. The man took a white box from the trunk, and cracked the lid. Inside was a tuxedo, which looked like it was in perfect condition, save for a bit of dust.

"Nice tux," said Chance,

"It was your father's," said Avon, "he wore it on HIS wedding day. Chance stared at it, the sentimental value skyrocketing. Chance decided to thank his Uncle, and put the tuxedo in a safe place in his car. After doing so, he and his uncle returned to the party.

A half hour later, the party was still in full swing, when all of a sudden, there was a heavy shaking. People began to panic, seeking shelter under park benches. All of a sudden, a huge metal spire shot through the dirt. Chance was standing with the Parr Family when it happened, and all of the ran to a secluded area.

Chance had kept the suit made for him by Edna Mode five years ago. He had since modified it. Now, the suit had special gloves and boots to enhance Chance's punches and kicks. The Incredibles plus Chance ran out of their spot, seeing many robots attacking. They all sprang into action.

Violet had taken up martial arts, and it was now paying off, sending the robots to that big scrap heap in the sky. A huge, long vehicle with an even bigger drill on the end came from the ground, and a platform rose from the ground.

"It is I," Said a familiar voice, "The Underminer! You humans thought I was gone, but in the five years I've been missing, I've been working on my technique, and now, there's not a chance you can even hurt me this time.

The Underminer looked much different since the last time he was seen. He had many parts of him replaced by machines, an arm, a leg, even part of his head.

Huge claws shot from the machine, grabbing the supers. All but Chance and Violet were kidnapped by the Underminer.

"We've got to help them," screamed Violet over the deafening noise. Chance and Violet broke into sprints trying to catch the machine.

A laser gun came from the machine they were chasing, and opened fire at them. The shockwaves of the laser bursts opened a huge hole in the ground, with Chance and Violet plummeting inside.

Next chapter done.


End file.
